Like Coke in Green Glass Bottles
by Gotham's Princess
Summary: They just don't make romance like this anymore. IndyxMarion 50 themes/1 sentence challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Indiana Jones or any of the characters involved.

**Title: **Like Coke in Green Glass Bottles  
**Summary:** They just don't make romance like this anymore…  
**Rating: **PG-13/T  
**Pairing: **Indy/Marion  
**Author's Note: **This is a mixture of a lj 50 theme/1 sentence challenge. More are too come. Enjoy!

* * *

**01. Book**

Marion's ideal man was Mr. Darcy until Indiana Jones showed up on her doorstep.

**02.** **Laugh**

It was when she heard him laugh for the first time that she fell in love with him.

**03. Pretty**

Marion would always cherish the memory of Indy's reaction — the literally drop of his jaw — when he first saw her in a dress.

**04.** **Study**

Indy knows he should be reading about diffusionism for Abner's next class, but he is too busy watching Marion writing letter in the far corner of the room.

**05. Natural**

The first time they kissed — as the grad student and professor's daughter — it felt so natural that they wondered if that was what the universe had intended all along.

**06.** **Sex**

The first time hurts, but Indy is gentle and says he loves her, and slowly the pain begins to ebb away.

**07. Lightning/Thunder**

It was storming outside the first time they made love and later, Indy finds it ironic how much the storm fit their relationship.

**08.** **Safe**

It wasn't until after they started their affair that Indy started keeping a loaded gun on his nightstand.

**09.** **Lies**

Abner thought she was sleeping over at Susan's, when in reality she was sneaking into speakeasies with Indy.

**10.** **Young**

She was twelve years his junior, but age didn't seem to matter to either of them.

**11.** **Name**

It wasn't until dozens of kisses and two wonderful nights together that Indy finally told her that his real name was actually Henry.

**12. Wrong**

Being with her broke all of the rules, but in the end, it didn't seem to matter.

**13. Drink**

It was a well-known fact that Marion Ravenwood could drink anyone under the table, but it were the other things that she could do under that table that made Indy smile.

**14. Wind**

The Chicago wind, Indy soon discovered, had this nasty habit of slipping through his coat and making him shiver with cold; however, all was forgiven when Marion snuggled into his side because she was cold, too.

**15. Sun**

Clothes irritated the burns on their skin (earned from long hours in the Cairo sun), it didn't matter because they didn't need them anyway.

**16. Duty**

"Take care of my little girl, won't you Indy," Abner once asked him.

**17. Defeat**

Indy never knew what it felt like to lose everything until he watched the German car go up in flames.

**18. Taste**

The salty tang of blood tickles her tongue as they reunite on the _Bantu Wind_.

**19. Quiet**

After their lovemaking, the only sounds in the room would be their even breathing and beats of their hearts.

**20. ****Doors**

The key to Indy's home weighed comfortably in Marion's hand.

**21. ****Comfortable**

When Marion had fallen asleep leaning on Indy's shoulder, Indy didn't mind that his left arm was numb, because she looked so peaceful.

**22. ****Jealous**

Marion couldn't help but notice the envious glares of the women at the gala as she crossed the room on Indy's arm.

**23. Plain**

Indy never told her, but he thought Marion looked more beautiful without make-up than with.

**24. Red**

Marion was too busy watching the sunset — the beautiful swirl of purples, reds, and oranges — to notice that Indy was watching _her_.

**25. Whisper**

She can't help but feel a surge of delight when Indy murmurs her name in his sleep.

**26. Bias**

He doesn't let her know that the reason autumn is his favorite season is because it was when he met her.

**27. Candle**

He couldn't seem to find the words to describe how her skin looks in candlelight, so he opts to show her, instead.

**28. Wood**

Marion seems just as mortified at the broken headboard, itself, as she does when she walks in on Indy recounting the story to a grinning and laughing Oxley.

**29. Formal**

Marion surprises even herself when she admits she prefers the leather jacket and baggy khakis to a tuxedo.

**30. Birthday**

She laughed when he told her that all he wanted for his birthday was her— she didn't realize he was being serious.

**31. Now**

"Indiana Jones, if you don't get me out of here this instant, I swear…"

**32. History**

Shepretends that it doesn't hurt when he postpones their date to study some new artifact.

**33. Share**

Indy just about has a heart attack when he realizes that his closet has more of her clothes than it does his.

**34. Need**

It scares him how much he wants her, but it doesn't keep him from crawling back into her arms.

**35. Hell**

Hell was returning home with a wedding dress and finding a letter telling her he was gone.

**36. Rain**

Marion always heard that if rained on your wedding, it meant that your marriage was going to be blessed with good fortune and a week after Indy left — the day they were meant to be married — it poured.

**37. Wings**

Marion loved how Indy could make her feel as if she were flying and hated how easily he could tear her down.

**38. Quarrel**

Indy was surprised at how much he missed their fights after she was gone.

**39. Regret**

It was when he called out Marion's name while in bed with another woman that he realized he wasn't truly over former fiancée.

**40. Child**

She almost names her son Indiana, but feels that it would be a bit too cruel.

**41. Whiskey and Rum**

It takes a pint of Jack Daniels for Indy to finally tell his father about the Ark, Marion, and the wedding that almost was.

**42. Waves**

He swears that it's the salt in the air that causes his eyes to sting and not the fact that the ocean water is the same color as her eyes.

**43. Innocence**

It wasn't until years after the event when Mutt would realize the real reason why his mother cried when he put on one of his father's (Colin's) hats — a formal brown fedora.

**44. Fear**

Even with the Russians hot on their trail, Marion couldn't help but be amused that Indy was still afraid of snakes.

**45. Gravity**

He grabs her hand before the duck goes over the falls and she feels a little less afraid.

**46. Question**

Indy couldn't help but wonder why Marion still loved him after everything he did that hurt her.

**47. Ring**

"Marion Ravenwood, will you marry me?"

**48. Jester**

In retrospect, Marion knew she probably shouldn't have laughed after Indy's proposal— but who wouldn't after listening to the self-assured hero trip over his own words?

**49. Heaven**

Heaven was being in her arms, for good, after all of these years.

**50. Victory**

Despite finding the Ark of the Covenant, Holy Grail, alien skulls, and everything in-between, Indiana Jones never found his fortune and glory until Marion Ravenwood said, 'I do'.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Please drop a review, flame accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Indiana Jones or any of the characters involved.

**Title: **Like Coke in Green Glass Bottles  
**Summary:** They just don't make romance like this anymore…  
**Rating: **PG-13/T  
**Pairing: **Indy/Marion  
**Author's Note: **Thanks for everyone for reading! I'm glad their was a positive response. If you want to read any of my other Indy/Marion fics, you can check out 'Through the Looking Glass'. /end shameless advertising. Now, onto the sentences!

* * *

**01. Gift**

Marion proudly placed his fedora on top of her head giving Indy another reason to let her win their poker games more often.

**02. Secret**

Their first date really wasn't a date at all; just sitting together in the corner of the library, pretending they were reading, but really playing footsie under the table.

**03. Fall**

The leaves crunch under their feet as they walk hand-in-hand across campus.

**04. Cold**

It was a sheer moment of brilliance that she 'accidentally forgot' her winter coat at home, because it gave her a chance to wear Indy's.

**05. New**

It's her shy smile and the slight blush of her cheeks that remind Indy that she's never done this before.

**06. Naked**

He felt and odd sense of anxiousness under her curious stare.

**07. Motion**

The slow rise and fall of his chest and the beat of his heart gently lull her to sleep faster than any lullaby could.

**08. Chocolate**

She once ate brownies before kissing him, and Indy found himself craving chocolate for days afterward.

**09. Devotion**

Indy wondered if she knew that her smile could bring him to his knees.

**10. Learn**

He could solve a riddle written in a dead language and hit any target with his bullwhip, but Marion was the one who had to teach him how to tie a tie.

**11. Unknown**

"When you look into the future, what do you see?"

**12. Forever**

"I see you."

**13. Confusion**

As she pulls him into the broom closet, he wonders where the hell she got the idea— not that he's complaining.

**14. Soliloquy**

She really wants to listen to Hamlet speak, but Indy's lips on her ear are quite distracting.

**15. Sorrow**

He doubted he'd ever understand why Shakespeare made her cry.

**16. Winter**

They share their first kiss in public under a sprig of mistletoe.

**17. Touch**

His hand lingered over hers for just a moment, but it was long enough to let her know that he was still there.

**18. Midnight**

"Happy New Year, Marion," he whispers as his lips brush hers.

**19. Moon**

He was mesmerized by the ethereal glow of her skin in the moonlight.

**20. Hurricane**

Their romance was like a candle in a hurricane, doomed from the start.

**21. Burning**

The pain and sorrow reflected in her eyes as he walked away made him feel for certain that he would rot in hell.

**22. Welcome**

A fist to his jaw may not have been the hello he expected, but it was the one he deserved.

**23. Ice**

It wasn't the frigid air from outside of the bar that chilled him to the bone, but the unfeeling look in her eyes when they reunited for the first time since he left her.

**24. Fire**

She felt his arms wrap around her in comfort as she watched the bar burn to the ground.

**25. Hope**

There's a hint of a smile on her face and Indy thinks maybe she doesn't hate him completely.

**26. Sing**

Her notes are off-key as she sings a tune she heard on the radio, but to him she sounds like an angel.

**27. Dance**

Marion laughed at the jig of pain Indy performed after he accidentally cut his finger opening a letter.

**28. Food**

"Indy, I'm not eating monkey brains…"

**29. Wash**

She rolls her eyes when he asks her to join him for a bath, but still accompanies him anyway.

**30. Green**

The first time he proposed, he accidentally dropped the ring in the salad bowl.

**31. Jousting**

Marion sometimes wondered if Indy started arguments just for the make-up sex.

**32. Roses**

He used to bring her roses after a big fight— she wondered if it was a sign when he stopped.

**33. Fool**

She should've known better than to let Indy waltz back into her life; she was only going to get hurt again.

**34. End**

She grew up hearing how the hero always got the girl, but the storytellers seemingly forgot to tell that he left her in the end.

**35. Dream**

He dreams of Nazis, gunshots, exploding cars, and when he reaches over to her for comfort, he remembers she isn't there.

**36. Sickness**

She's doubled over the toilet seat when she realizes that she's late.

**37. Completion**

He was surprised how hollow he felt once he realized that he had no one to share his discoveries with after she was gone.

**38. Water**

Indy doubted that even holy water from the grail could heal the hole in his heart once filled by her.

**39. Solitary**

She pretends she doesn't notice their condemning stares as they take in her protruding belly and ringless finger.

**40. Picture**

One night while searching for a letter opener, Henry Jones Sr. discovered a faded photograph of a beautiful young woman in his son's desk drawer with the words _Love Always, Marion_, scrawled on the back.

**41. Mad**

The letter he wrote her a year after he left was thrown into the fireplace only to be promptly pulled back out.

**42. Worry**

Surprisingly, when the war begins, Marion doesn't worry about Indy; after all of the things she's seen him do, she firmly believes he can topple the Nazis as a one-man army.

**43. War**

He vomited after his regiment came upon the body of the girl who had the same hair and build as Marion.

**44. Smile**

Their son inherited her eyes and his father's smile, and it breaks her heart.

**45. Believe**

Despite all the evidence he'd seen to the contrary, Indy never believed in miracles until the Russians pulled her out of the tent.

**46. God**

Indy whispered a silent prayer of thanks for bringing her back into his life.

**47. Blessing**

With a surreal mixture of boredom and amusement, Mutt aides his father in the search of the perfect engagement ring.

**48. Potatoes**

_If this is domestic "bliss," then someone better come fix my damn dictionary_, Marion thinks and she and Indy debate over what to fix for dinner.

**49.** **Strange**

Indy couldn't figure out why his classroom enrollment shrank after he married Marion.

**50. World**

He'd visited practically every continent, but the greatest place on Earth was being in her arms.

**-Fin-**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Indiana Jones or any of the characters involved.

**Title: **Like Coke in Green Glass Bottles  
**Summary:** They just don't make romance like this anymore…  
**Rating: **PG-13/T  
**Pairing: **Indy/Marion  
**Author's Note: **I've had many questions in the last couple of days asking where I got the themes, so here it is, my lovely reviewers. There is a lj community called 1sentence, with tons of prompts. Sadly, I am unable to claim the Indiana Jones pairing of Indy/Marion since someone already has it and has yet to write their fic. grrrr There is also a group called 1fandom, which has prompts, too. So, there you all have it. Instead of pm-ing every one who has askedin reviews and pms, I decided to addres you all here. Hope that was cool. Thanks foy reviewing, btw. You all are awesome and help drive me to continue writing!

* * *

**01. Eye**

He couldn't assess how beautiful she truly was, because he was too lost in her eyes.

**02. Wall**

Marion never talked to anyone about her mother's death until Indy came along, because he knew what it felt like to be left all alone, too.

**03. Attraction**

Indy hated how Abner dragged his daughter wherever he pleased, but suddenly found himself quite grateful to his professor when Marion arrived at the dinner in a pretty pink dress.

**04.** **Will**

He can't stop himself from asking her to dance; she couldn't keep from saying no.

**05. Strength**

Indy learned the hard way how good a right hook Marion could deliver after he accidentally made an off-color remark about her dress— and how he'd prefer it off.

**06. Carnival**

He kisses her at the top of the Ferris wheel and her heart _soars_.

**07. Scent**

She teases him for wearing cologne on their date, but kisses him when she makes him blush.

**08. Hair**

The scent of lavender drives him mad, but he can't seem to figure out why until he smells her hair.

**09. Test**

Marion knew full well how she failed her history exam, but how exactly could she explain to her father that instead of studying the Middle Kingdom, she was busy studying Indy's lips and mouth?

**10. Brush**

He watches, amused, as she tries to tame her disheveled hair as they exit the library broom closet — their new favorite spot.

**11. Deceive**

They're surprised how hard it is to act like they aren't together, even though they know how much is at stake if they fail.

**12. Bullet**

If it wasn't for Abner's loaded gun, Indy would shout from the top of the Giza pyramids how much he loved Marion Ravenwood.

**13. Deceive**

They're surprised how hard it is to act like they aren't together, even though they know how much is at stake if they fail.

**14. Serpent**

_Fearless my ass_, she thinks as she watched Indy cringe at the sight of the snake.

**15. Focus**

She's trying hard to concentrate on the proper way to ride a camel, but how can she with Indy's breath tickling her ear and his hands holding her arms that way?

**16. Bed**

Abner wasn't meant to find out like this: walking in on his daughter and favorite student lying together in tangled sheets, fast asleep in each other's arms.

**17. Civilization**

With Willie behind him complaining about everything, Indy can't help but think back to a time in Cairo when he had Marion traveling with him, laughing every step of the way.

**18. Record**

Indy wants to point out that _she_ was the once who came onto _him_, but he didn't want to nurse another sore jaw, so he keeps his mouth shut.

**19. Friend**

They both knew they couldn't go back to being friends after everything they've been through together.

**20. Decade**

It'd been ten long years since they had been in each other's arms, but the passion and spark they felt never went away.

**21. Exhausted**

Only Indiana Jones would pass out with a perfectly _willing_ woman lying in his bed.

**22. Language**

No words were said between them as they made love that night on the ship, but what went unspoken meant just as much.

**23. Blur**

She can no longer tell the difference between Indy's voice and the terrified screams of the Germans, and that scares her more than anything.

**24. Thrill**

Marion can't deny that there's a sudden adrenaline rush when they're out adventuring; however, she can't tell if it's from the excitement or being with Indy.

**25. Late**

Its past midnight before Indy finishes grading his term papers, but Marion is still awake waiting for him, and he cannot deny how good it makes him feel.

**26. Fever**

At first, Marion is annoyed with how much Indy is fretting over her little fever, until she realizes why, and it breaks her heart.

**27. Hunger**

Indy thinks he could get used to Marion cooking dinner for him as the share a kiss over a plate of spaghetti.

**28. Prey**

His eyes were following her like a lion watches a gazelle, and she couldn't ignore how excited that made her feel.

**29. Fence**

She didn't see them having a house with a perfectly manicured lawn and white picket fence, but she did see them owning dog.

**30. Hook**

It takes all his will power to keep himself from decking the guy who made a pass at Marion — she hits him first.

**31. Joy**

Despite the present circumstances, Marion feels the baby kick and it brings a smile to her face.

**32. Echo**

Sometimes whenever it rains, Indy swears he could hear Marion's voice, only to find that she isn't there.

**33. Settle**

Marion knows she and Colin don't share the spark and passion she and Indy had, but he makes her smile and Henry needs a father, and she supposes that will have to do.

**34. Woman**

It takes him awhile before he realizes he's been comparing all of his current and previous lovers to Marion, and when he does, he feels as if an even greater weight of regret has been pressed upon his shoulders.

**35. Farewell**

As much as he hates himself for it, Indy wishes it were Marion instead of his father waving him of from the train station before he went off to war.

**36. Canine**

Marion can't help but buy her son a dog, but she makes sure that it isn't named after a state.

**37. Power**

Irina Spalko observes the brief look of horror that flits across Dr. Jones's face as she presses the muzzle into the woman's back — _Checkmate_.

**38. Still**

She notices the fedora perched on his head and wonders how hard he fought to keep it all these years and why he never did the same for her.

**39. Mute**

He feels so many emotions at that moment — hurt, confusion, disbelief, love — that all he can manage to get out is, _"Why didn't you make him finish school?"_

**40. Harm**

She scoffs at his pathetic answer for why he left her; if he didn't want to hurt her, why did he commit the act that'd hurt he the most?

**41. Time**

His hair had grayed and lines now lined his face, but she could still see the man she fell in love with so many years ago.

**42. Circle**

He loved her and left her twice before, and Marion can't help but fear he would do it once again.

**43. Precious**

The first time he does it, Indy carries the ring around in his pocket for weeks, hoping for the perfect moment; the second time he doesn't wait, because he can't make her his wife soon enough.

**44. Stop**

Time froze and the world stopped on its axis the moment he saw her step down the aisle

**45. Belong**

The band on his finger feels unfamiliar, but he wouldn't trade it for all the treasures of the world.

**46. Real**

Sometimes, she reaches over for him just to make sure this isn't just a dream and that they really are a family.

**47. Room**

"Get a room, please," Mutt groans as he walks in on his parents making out on the sofa.

**48. Romance**

Marion tries to stifle a laugh as she overhears Indy give dating advice to their son.

**49. Body**

Unsurprisingly, Indy's gained a few more scars in the twenty years since they've been together, but she can still find the small bullet wound on his shoulder earned so long ago in Tanis.

**50. Family**

As thankful as Indy is that Colin took care of Marion and Mutt, he can't help but hate the man for having the life that he didn't.

**-Fin-**

**(For now)**

**Author's Note: **Once again, reviews are appreciated and accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Indiana Jones or any of the characters involved.

**Title: **Like Coke in Green Glass Bottles  
**Summary:** They just don't make romance like this anymore…  
**Rating: **PG-13/T  
**Pairing: **Indy/Marion  
**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay. My laptop died and I lost everything. That's about it. The first person who finds that obvious reference to Casablanca gets a drabble.

* * *

**01. Headphones**

"I'm not listening!" Marion shouted, placing her hands over her ears as Indy smugly announced that he thought the reason she was so frustrated with him was because she actually liked him.

**02. Strange Bedfellows**

Initially, the waiter wary of the couple he is serving because the man is kissing a girl who is far too young for anything beyond friendship; but he slowly begins to reconsider when he notices how the man looks at the girl with love that even his oldest patrons hadn't even displayed.

**03. Voice**

"Checkmate," he whispers, and his voice is so full of implication, and his eyes are burning into hers, that all Marion can do is blush and look away.

**04. Sensual**

Her fingers shake as she removes his shirt for the first time, lightly tracing the skin revealed underneath.

**05. Speed**

They were surprised at how fast they could break apart and re-dress themselves whenever they hear footsteps approaching.

**06. Dancing**

They had long since stopped listening to the tune the band played, but swayed together to melody playing in their hearts.

**07. ****Fringe**

Marion feels ridiculous wearing the dress made of lace, but one look from Indy makes her feel a little bit better.

**08. ****Motor **

The alibi they told Abner was that the car had broken down when he picked her up from Susan's; it wasn't completely a lie, because Indy did have to stop the car, if only take her in his arms and kiss her away from prying eyes.

**09. ****Raven**

Marion earned her distaste for poetry when she was younger, because her classmates would mock her last name by reciting Poe's classic; she gained it back when Indy read a poem to her in an effort to be romantic.

**10. Bell**

Indy cannot wait for the bell to ring and class to end, because that means he can finally be with _her_.

**11. Shaving**

Indy never knew how intimate (erotic?) the act could be until Marion lightly dragged the blade across his skin.

**12. Showers**

The rain drops over her skin, drenching her hair clothes as she spends around and around, and she never looked more beautiful and free.

**13. March**

Marion longs for a time when she won't have to sneak out his room (and vice-versa) in the dead of night so Abner wouldn't find out about their little secret.

**14. Wonder**

When a confused Shorty brings Indy a faded photograph of Marion, and questions who she is, al the pain and heartbreak returns when he recounts the tale of the eager grad student and the prettiest girl in Chicago.

**15. Bars**

Of all the gin joints in the world he could have walked into, it had to be hers, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

**16. Masking**

"_I've learned to hate you in these past ten years,"_ was what said, but what she meant was that she hated the fact that she couldn't stop loving him over the ten year gap.

**17. Cool**

Indy uses the excuse of the cold mountain air to wrap his arms around her and pull her close.

**18. Always**

On the trip back to America, they forget the Ark, Nazis, Nepal, and instead concentrate on kisses, soft sighs and moans, and the way they make each other feel.

**19. Sunshine**

As Indy gave her a tour of Marshall College, all Marion could notice were the disappointed expressions on the young coeds' faces when they saw that their dear professor was holding her hand.

**20. Blue**

Indy groans when Marion comes up to him with a can of paint, but by the time the sun sets, they have more paint on themselves than the bedroom walls do.

**21. Pearls**

"They were my mothers," he murmurs as gently hands her the string of pearls, and she begins to cry.

**22. Disaster**

Though their first Thanksgiving dinner consisted of lumpy mashed potatoes, cold green beans, and a turkey burned beyond recognition, it remains the favorite one that they shared together.

**23. Soul**

No one at the church understands the slight smile they share at the irony of the both of them attending a service that wasn't on Christmas or Easter.

**24. Paper**

Indy hears his students' protests over their still ungraded essays, but how can he explain to them that he's been making up for ten years of lost time with his newfound girlfriend?

**25. Glasses**

She can't help but laugh at Indy in his glasses, because he looks so little like rough and tumble 'acquirer of rare antiquities' she loves.

**26. Haircut**

She considers cutting her hair into a bob, but scraps the idea when she realizes that she'd miss Indy running his fingers through it far too much.

**27. ****Post-it Note**

Indy sent a note to his secretary saying not to bother him, because he had an importing meeting; however, what he didn't tell was that the meeting was consisting of him and Marion kissing (among other things) on his desk.

**28. Little Black D****ress**

All of Indy's annoyance at being late for an eight o'clock dinner reservation were forgotten when at eight-thirty, Marion walked down the stairs looking like an angel.

**29. ****Crystal**

Indy was completely hopeless on understanding place-settings, flowers, and china sets for the wedding and reception, but what he did understand was far more important, in his opinion: the honeymoon.

**30. Blood**

Indy never really had an aversion to blood — and considering what he'd been through, he'd seen a lot — but when he saw the deep gash on Marion's arm, he couldn't stop the shaking or wave of cold that swept through him.

**31. Mail**

Her hand trembles as she opens an envelope from an all too familiar address in Connecticut.

**32. Writing**

Se knows about the letter he wrote her a year after he left; what she doesn't know about are the 364 that he never sent.

**33. Pain**

Colin doesn't ask about Indy because he's too afraid of the answer he'll hear.

**34. ****Combat**

As the war rages around him, Indy prays to whoever will listen to keep Marion, wherever she is, safe; as she hears bombs whistling overhead, Marion pulls her son a bit closer and prays that his father (she isn't sure if she means Colin or Indy) would live to see his son grow into a man.

**35. ****Experience**

Indiana Jones has made love to many women in his life, but there's only one who he has ever really loved.

**36. Criminal**

Sometimes Indy wonders if it's fair to Deidre's memory that he got over her death so quickly, when there still hasn't been a morning he hasn't woken up missing Marion.

**37. Release**

As the world turns to Armageddon while he's trapped in the refrigerator, Indy's life flashes before his eyes, lingering painfully on the too few moments he spent with Marion.

**38. Bonds**

When the kid states that his mother's name is Mary, Indy refuses to consider the possibility that she could be Marion, because it hurts too much to imagine her in the arms of another man.

**39. Bane**

Indy almost breaks Mac's nose again when he catches the man leering at Marion, but refrains for that that Marion's and his son's lives could be in danger if Mac once again decided to switch sides.

**40. Black and White**

For someone so obsessed with lost tombs and ancient artifacts, Indy shows little regard for the history they shared together.

**41. Scene**

"You can't honestly believe that I'm going to go running back into your arms after everything you've done to me and my life!"

**42. Drifting**

They lay awake one night, and he tells her about all of his adventures over the course of the past twenty years — the victories and defeats — and how he wished she would have been there by his side for every one.

**43. Quirks**

Mutt doubles over in laughter after her walks in on his father proposing to a mirror.

**44. Negative**

Marion stifles a laugh at Indy's shocked expression of mumble of 'blasphemy', when their son flatly tells him that he'd rather see the Kentucky Wildcats play basketball than bore himself watching the Yankees play baseball.

**45. Clouds**

It amuses Indy that after all of these years, and everything she's been through, Marion still points out the shapes she sees in the clouds.

**46. Grass**

Indy sent Mutt out to mow the lawn, so he could get a little one-on-one time with Marion, without any interruptions.

**47. Vacation**

"What do ya mean you don't wanna go to any museums, libraries, or monuments while we're in Rome? What else is there to — _Oh_."

**48. Diet Soda**

"The only ale you should be drinkin' is ginger ale, because you sure as hell didn't inherit your Mama's liver," Indy laughed as he and Mutt bonded over alcohol.

**49. Officer**

If the couple had been anyone besides his parents, Mutt would have found the scene to be quite comical: the Assistant Dean and his wife trying to explain to the campus security guard why they were having a now not-so-private interlude in the library broom closet.

**50. Protection**

It's such a horrible cliché, and after everything he's done to prove the contrary, but Marion can't help but notice the security she feels when Indy wraps his arms around her after they make love.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Now, I have a little request for your dear readers. I've been toying around with a few ideas for my next Indy fic, and I've wanted your imput. So here are the choices:

Indy and Mutt Bond over beer, baseball, and basketball.

Indy and Marion on the way back to America after finding the Ark.

Indy's sudden realozation that the years have finally caught up with the mileage after a certain announcement by Marion. (): figured I'd take a stab since everyone else is

Indy's thoughts after a certain interlude on the Bantu Wind.


End file.
